wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/33
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza ''Zima. — Folusz. — Młyn. — Zamiary Penkroffa. — Fiszbiny. — Do czego może posłużyć albatros. — Opał przyszłości. — Top i Jow. — Burze. — Spustoszenia. — Wycieczka do błot. — Cyrus Smith sam jeden. — Zwiedzenie studni. '' Zima zbliżała się, trzeba więc było koniecznie zająć się sporządzaniem ciepłego odzienia. Ma się rozumieć, że Cyrus, nie posiadając maszyn i narzędzi do przędzenia wełny i tkania sukna, musiał poprzestać na daleko prostszym wyrobie. Postanowił skorzystać z własności wełny, która przez powtarzane przewracanie i ubijanie tak ściśle plącze się, że przez samo powikłanie tworzy tkaninę, zwaną pilśnią. Inżynier z pomocą towarzyszów urządził rodzaj folusza przy spadku wody od strony wybrzeża, następnie oczyścił wełnę z tłuszczu, naprzód przez zanurzenie na kilkanaście godzin we wrzącej wodzie, a następnie przez wymycie w wodzie z sodą. Gdy wełna była dostatecznie wysuszona, przeniesiono ją do folusza, wyrobiono z niej materjał gruby, który niewiele miał wartości w Europie lub Ameryce, ale na rynkach Lincolna wysoko był ceniony. Służył nietylko na ciepłą odzież, ale i na kołdry, tak, że mogli bez obawy oczekiwać zimy 1866 — 67 roku. Mrozy rozpoczęły się dwudziestego czerwca, i Penkroff z żalem musiał odłożyć do wiosny dalsze roboty około budowy statku. Marynarz pragnął koniecznie zwiedzić wyspę Tabor, chociaż Cyrus nie pochwalał tej podróży, nie mającej innego celu nad zaspokojenie ciekawości. Inżynier często rozmawiał o tem z Penkroffem, lecz marynarz zawsze z uporem obstawał za tą podróżą, choć może nie byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jej tak gorąco pragnie. — Dziwi mnie to, mój przyjacielu — rzekł pewnego dnia inżynier — że ty, co tak często powtarzasz, iż z żalem opuściłbyś wyspę Lincolna, tak koniecznie pragniesz ją porzucić. — Na kilka dni, panie inżynierze, na kilka dni tylko, żeby zobaczyć, co to za wysepka! — Zapewne nie tak piękna jak nasza. — To nie podlega wątpliwości. — Więc pocóż chcesz do niej płynąć? — Żeby zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje na tej wyspie Tabor. — Nic, prawdopodobnie, gdyż, jak się zdaje, nie jest zamieszkana. — Kto wie? — A jeżeli spotka cię burza? — Tego się niema co obawiać w pięknej porze roku. Ponieważ jednak należy być przewidującym, prosiłbym, żeby w tej podróży nie towarzyszył mi nikt, prócz Harberta. — Penkroffie — odpowiedział inżynier, kładąc rękę na ramieniu marynarza — czy sądzisz, że nie zatrułoby nam to życia, gdyby nieszczęście spotkało ciebie lub tego chłopca, który zbiegiem okoliczności stał się naszym przybranym synem? — Panie Cyrusie — rzekł z niezłomnem przekonaniem marynarz — nie sprawimy wam tej przykrości. Zresztą pomówimy jeszcze o tej podróży, gdy nadejdzie stosowna pora, a pewny jestem, że gdy pan zobaczysz nasz statek ukończony, uzbrojony, opatrzony w żagle, maszty, liny i wszystko, co potrzeba, gdy przekonasz się, jak zgrabnie i lekko będzie sunął po morzu, gdy nakoniec wszyscy razem opłyniemy na nim dokoła wyspę, wtenczas bez wahania pozwolisz na tę wycieczkę! O! mogę zaręczyć panu, że statek twój będzie arcydziełem! — Wypadałoby przynajmniej powiedzieć: nasz statek — odrzekł inżynier. Pierwszy śnieg spadł przy końcu czerwca, zdążono jednak pierwej nagromadzić w owczarni znaczne zapasy paszy. Obecnie koloniści urządzali nowe pułapki i porozkładali przynęty, w których pod powłoką z lodu i tłuszczu ukrywał się zgięty fiszbin. W rezultacie padło kilkanaście lisów, kilka dzików i jeden jaguar. W tym czasie koloniści po raz pierwszy spróbowali porozumieć się z ludźmi. Gedeon Spilett oddawna nosił się z tem, aby powierzyć małą karteczkę gołębiowi lub w zakorkowanej dobrze butelce rzucić w morze. Zaniechał jednak tego, zważywszy, że niepodobna było przypuścić, aby gołąb lub butelka mogły przebyć przestrzeń tysiąca dwustu mil, które oddzielały wyspę od zamieszkałej ziemi. W ostatnim dniu czerwca udało się Harbertowi schwytać albatrosa, którego przedtem zranił w nogę wystrzałem z fuzji. Był to wielki ptak, którego rozpostarte skrzydła miały dziesięć stóp długości, mógł więc przebyć ocean Spokojny. Albatros wyleczył się wkrótce i Harbert miał ochotę zatrzymać go i obłaskawić, lecz Gedeon Spilett przełożył mu, że należy spróbować, czy zapomocą tego ptaka nie uda im się uwiadomić mieszkańców innych ziem pobliskich o pobycie na wyspie. Harbert zgodził się na to, wiedząc, że albatros wróci tam, skąd przyleciał, a kto wie, czy nie przybył z ziemi zamieszkałej. Bardzo być może, że w Gedeonie odezwała się żyłka dziennikarska, i pragnął przesłać krótki artykulik, streszczający przygody kolonistów wyspy Lincolna, przewidując, jak wielkiego tam narobi rozgłosu. Opisał wszystko, co się stało, treściwie na ćwiartce papieru i dołączył usilną prośbę, aby ktokolwiek znajdzie to pismo, przesłał je natychmiast do redakcji New-York-Heralda, i włożył ją w mały woreczek z gumowego płótna. Następnie przywiązał woreczek nie do nogi, lecz do szyi albatrosa, gdyż ptaki te odpoczywają zwykle na powierzchni morza. Gdy wreszcie wypuścili powietrznego gońca, z widocznem wzruszeniem patrzyli, dopóki nie zniknął im z oczu, lecąc ku zachodowi. — Dokąd on też leci? — zapytał Penkroff. — Ku Nowej Zelandji — odpowiedział Harbert. — Szczęśliwej podróży — krzyknął marynarz, nie wierzący, aby korespondencja, przesłana w ten sposób, została wręczona podług adresu. Wraz z zimą rozpoczęły się znów roboty wewnątrz Granitowego pałacu, a między innemi robiono żagle do nowego statku. W lipcu mrozy były bardzo silne, lecz koloniści, dzięki swej zapobiegliwości, nie potrzebowali już oszczędzać drzewa i węgla. Czas też szybko im upływał, gdy, siedząc przy kominku w wielkiej sali, zajmowali się robotą, czytaniem lub też w chwilach odpoczynku ogólną rozmową. Pewnego dnia, gdy Cyrus Smith, mówiąc o przemyśle i handlu, przepowiadał mu coraz świetniejszą przyszłość, Gedeon Spilett przerwał zapytaniem: — Zdaje mi się jednak, Cyrusie, że ten postęp przemysłu i handlu, którym tak świetną rokujesz przyszłość, może być kiedyś powstrzymany. — Powstrzymany? Czem? — Brakiem węgla, który słusznie uważać można na najszacowniejszy z przedmiotów kopalnych. — Tak, najszacowniejszy — odpowiedział Cyrus. — Wszak sama natura, chcąc to stwierdzić, utworzyła diament, który jest tylko skrystalizowanym węglem. — Ale nie chcesz pan zapewne utrzymywać — odezwał się marynarz — że przyjdzie czas, w którym diamenty zastąpią węgle. — Bynajmniej — odpowiedział inżynier. — Wszakże nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć, że kopalnie węgla będą kiedyś całkiem wyczerpane? — mówił dalej Gedeon. — Tak, ale jeszcze nie tak prędko, pomimo że sto tysięcy robotników wydobywa z nich co rok sto miljonów centnarów metrycznych węglaJeden taki centnar zawiera 100 kilogramów, czyli około 246 funtów.. — Przy wzrastającem ciągle zapotrzebowaniu węgla można przewidywać, że ilość ta wkrótce będzie podwojona. — Bez wątpienia. Jednak przy ulepszonych nawet sposobach eksploatowania kopalni, pokłady węgla wystarczą jeszcze na długo. — Na jaki też mniej więcej przeciąg czasu? — Najmniej na dwieście kilkadziesiąt do trzystu lat. — Bardzo to jest pocieszające dla nas, ale niepomyślne dla naszych prawnuków — rzekł marynarz. — Wynajdą sobie co innego — rzekł Harbert. — Co też oni mogą wynaleźć? — zapytał marynarz. — Czy nie domyślasz się tego, panie Cyrusie? — Tylko do pewnego stopnia, mój przyjacielu. — A więc powiedz nam pan, co oni będą palili zamiast węgla? — Wodę — odpowiedział Cyrus. — Jakto! wodę będą palili pod kotłami parowemi, wodą będą ogrzewali wodę? — Tak, lecz wodą, rozłożoną na jej części składowe — odpowiedział inżynier — a rozłożoną, jak się zdaje, zapomocą elektryczności, która naówczas stanie się silną, potężną i posłuszną woli człowieka. Tak, moi przyjaciele, sądzę, że kiedyś woda będzie służyła za opał, że wodór i tlen, czy to każdy osobno, czy połączone razem, staną się niewyczerpanem źródłem tak silnego ciepła i światła, jakiego nie może wydać węgiel! — Chciałbym to widzieć — rzekł marynarz. — Za wcześnie na to przyszedłeś na świat, Penkroffie — odezwał się milczący dotąd Nab. Rozmowę przerwało głośne szczekanie Topa, który jednocześnie zaczął biegać dokoła otworu studni. — Dlaczego znowu Top tak szczeka? — zapytał marynarz. — A Jow tak dziwnie mruczy? — dodał Harbert. Rzeczywiście orangutang pobiegł także do studni, i co dziwniejsze, tak jedno jak drugie zwierzę zdawało się być więcej zaniepokojone, niż rozgniewane. — Widocznie — rzekł Gedeon — jakieś zwierzę morskie musi niekiedy przypływać do tej studni. — Tak — odpowiedział marynarz. — Trudno byłoby to wytłumaczyć inaczej... Cicho, Top — dodał, zwracając się do psa — a ty, Jow, wracaj do swego pokoju! Zwierzęta zamilkły; Jow poszedł spać, lecz Top pozostał w sali i warczał przez cały wieczór. Czoło inżyniera zasępiło się widocznie. Znowu ta nierozwiązana zagadka! Zima była lżejsza od poprzedniej, lecz ciągłe wichury i burze czyniły ją bardzo przykrą. Bałwany morskie wstrząsały Kominami i piętrzyły się aż pod ściany Granitowego pałacu, zalewając całe wybrzeże. Chociaż trudno a nawet niebezpiecznie było przebiegać drogi w czasie podobnej burzy, gdy wicher wyrywał i łamał największe drzewa, koloniści odwiedzali co tydzień owczarnię, która dzięki położeniu u stóp góry Franklina, służącej jej za ochronę, niewiele ucierpiała. Natomiast kurnik i gołębnik, znajdujące się na płaszczyźnie Pięknego Widoku, w opłakanym znajdowały się stanie. Wskutek tego koloniści, pomimo niestosownej pory roku, musieli za każdą bytnością coś naprawiać lub podpierać. W pierwszym tygodniu sierpnia burze ustały. Jakkolwiek powietrze znacznie się oziębiło, koloniści postanowili zrobić wycieczkę do bagna Tadorno; nęciło ich wodne ptactwo. W polowaniu tem wszyscy wzięli udział z wyjątkiem inżyniera, który pozostał w domu pod pozorem, że chce skończyć jakąś robotę. Gdy tylko myśliwi w towarzystwie Topa i Jowa przeszli przez most Mercy, Cyrus spuścił go i wrócił do domu, aby spełnić, co dawno zamierzał. Pragnął mianowicie zwiedzić wnętrze studni, znajdującej się w Granitowym pałacu i mającej, jak wiadomo, bezpośrednią styczność z morzem. Pragnął dowiedzieć się, czemu Top tak często biegał koło jej otworu, warcząc lub szczekając? Czemu Jow łączył się z nim i okazywał dziwny niepokój? A może ten otwór, prostopadły napozór, rozciągał się poniżej i tworzył podziemne przejścia ku innym częściom wyspy? Ponieważ nie chciał niepokoić towarzyszów, postanowił przekonać się o tem w czasie ich nieobecności. Przyciągnął do otworu studni sznurową drabinę, przywiązał mocno jednym końcem, drugi spuścił wewnątrz, zapalił latarnię, założył za pas kordelas, a następnie powoli zaczął się spuszczać. W ścianach jej nie znalazł nigdzie nawet wąskiej szczeliny; zato napotkał na nich dość znaczne wypukłości, po których ktoś bardzo zręczny mógłby dostać się do góry. Cyrus Smith spuścił się aż do poziomu wody i nie znalazł nic, coby pozwalało domyślać się przejścia. Wszędzie spotykał zbitą masę granitu, przez którą nie mogła przecisnąć się najdrobniejsza istota. Wszystko to dowodziło, że do otworu studni można było dostać się tylko przez ten pionowy korytarz, wiecznie zalany, wodą i bezpośrednio połączony z morzem. Cyrus Smith wyszedł ze studni, wyciągnął drabinę, przykrył otwór i rzekł, wracając do sali: — Nic nie znalazłem, a jednak tam coś być musi.